


Drunken Words

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Reader-Insert, drunk edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You’re sent out to find Edward as he hasn’t been back to the Jackdaw all day. Edward x Reader friendship (kinda).





	Drunken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for one of my Tumblr followers who requested a story for Edward, enjoy <3

“Edward?”

As you walked into another tavern in search of said captain, you let out an irritated sigh when you didn't see him. Adéwale had asked you to go and find Captain Kenway as the ship was due to leave the port of Kingston the next day, but he was nowhere to be found.

“I wonder where else he could be that I haven't looked yet,” you said to yourself while walking back out onto the main street. Taking a moment to quickly glance down both directions of the street, you began to make your way towards another tavern that you knew he frequented when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“You alright lass? What you lookin for?”

You turned to see the familiar face of a friendly Irish man who worked in the tavern you were currently walking to.

“Have you seen Edward today? We're supposed to be leaving port tomorrow, but he hasn't been back to the ship all day.”

“Aye I have lass. Cap'n Kenway was drinking at the bar earlier, and left completely bladdered with a bottle of Rum in his hand.”

You sighed as you pinched your nose in exasperation, and then gave your friend a smile which you hoped was not too strained from your irritation. “Did you happen to see which way he went?” you inquired.

“Aye I did, he went towards the shore if that helps. It was nice to talk with you (Y/N), but I must be off. I'll see you next time you're inland.”

You watched your friend walk away with his hand raised and waving to you. As he disappeared out of sight, you decided to head in the direction of the ocean. Keeping a steady pace back down the same street you had just walked up, your thoughts turned from irritation to concern as you wondered where Edward was. You knew he did stupid things when he was drunk, and you hoped that he hadn't hurt himself. Reaching the beach, you cast a quick glance over the white sand and your eyes landed on a figure that was curled into a ball. Frowning as you moved over to where the figure was, you saw very familiar short blonde hair.

“Edward?” you called out as you knelt down in the sand next to him.

Silence.

Your frown deepened when you noticed a now empty green glass bottle clutched in his hand.

“Seriously Edward. Answer me already,” you said with a huff while trying to roll him onto his back. Once you finally managed to get him laying face up, you poked him sharply in his chest and received a pained groan.

“So you are still alive then,” you said sarcastically. Placing your hands under his arms, you hauled him up into a sitting position so you could check him over for any injuries. 

“Take it easy lass,” Edward complained while shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. 

“Well if you didn't drink bottle after bottle of Rum I wouldn't have to do this,” you shot back at him. Instead of getting an answer from him, you got another groan as you used all of your strength to pull him to his feet.

“Would... you... stop... moaning...” you huffed as you supported him by having his arm around your shoulders. “And just start walking before I leave your backside here?”

Edward remained silent as you both started the walk back to where the Jackdaw was docked. Once the ship was in view, you let out a relieved sigh which was met with some incoherent mumbling from your companion. 

“What did you say Edward?” you asked while continuing to pull him towards his ship. He turned his head to look at you, but said nothing as his gaze became intense the longer he looked at you.

“What?” you snapped, finally becoming irritated with the way he was now staring at you. He was silent for a few moments before he started to speak again.

“You're beautiful when you're pissed,” he stated in a matter of fact voice which made you stop in your tracks out of shock. You were stood there for a few seconds, until Adé's voice brought you back down to earth.

“I see you found him (Y/N),” Adé said, his disapproving tone matching the look of disapproval his face held. Finally remembering what you were supposed to be doing, you resumed the task of dragging the captain up onto the deck of his ship while listening to him grumble under his breath. As you came to a stop in front of the quartermaster, you began to tremble under the strain of the added weight from Edward who was now slumped forwards.

“I found him on the beach face first in the sand with an empty bottle in his hand. Seems he's been drinking all day again, so he could do with going into his quarters and staying there for the night.”

As you moved to take him towards quarters, Adéwale intervened and promptly took Edward off you which made him protest loudly.

“I will take him now. Thank you for going out to find him, but I would like you to get back to your work now.”

“Yes sir,” you replied while watching him drag the captain away through the set of double doors underneath the helm of the ship. Turning away and walking toward the stairs that lead below deck, you heard a loud thud followed by a door slamming.

“Sweet dreams Edward,” you said with a shake of your head.

**-The next day-**

Waking up with a pounding head, Edward sat up and looked around his quarters with confusion. He couldn't remember coming back to the Jackdaw or how he actually managed to get back. He groaned as he stood up and began to make his way outside, only pausing to hold onto the railings outside of the doors when felt unsteady on his feet.

“Morning Captain Kenway.”

Looking up to where the voice came from, he saw you standing in front of him with a smile gracing your face. Nodding to you, he resumed climbing the stairs and came to a stop in front of you.

“Morning Lass,” he replied while shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight that was reflecting off the surface of the ocean. When he looked back to you, he saw that your smile had now turned into a wide grin.

“No sweet words for me today captain?” you asked as his expression turned into one of confusion. 

“Well you did say I was beautiful yesterday, I thought you might have something else to say today,” you continued as you began to laugh. The colour drained from his face while his expression turned into one of pure embarrassment, which made you laugh more.

“ _Oh god.. Just what did I do yesterday?_ ” he thought to himself.


End file.
